Ps I Love You
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: 'P.s I Love You' itulah pesan yang selalu kudapat saat mengunjungi kedai kopi itu... /MidoTaka /Maaf nggak pinter nulis summary Nanodayo /Oneshot saja


P.s I Love You

 **Pairing : MidoTaka**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita punya saya. Midorima dan Takao milik masing-masing(?)**

 **Rate : K aja~**

 **Warning : OOC yang diusahakan nggak ada, typos bertebaran jigana paku jalanan deket tambal ban, Yaoi, means Boy's Love~**

 **Kepada yang nggak suka sama pairing ataupun genrenya, ada tombol back di pinggir. Daripada muntah dan mual nggak jelas?**

 **Got it memorized? Enjoy!**

* * *

P.s I Love You

* * *

'Panas sekali...'

Musim panas telah tiba sejak hari itu. Semua orang telah menyimpan pakaian musim seminya dan berganti dengan pakaian musim panas. Itu pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan seorang dokter muda yang sekarang sedang berjalan menelusuri perkotaan yang padat. Tinggi dan warna rambutnya yang unik membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Wajahnya tampan dengan mata yang terbilang 'cantik' untuk ukuran seorang pria.

Midorima Shintarou

Patology Analyst

Itulah yang tertulis pada name tag yang menempel pada kemeja putihnya.

KLING

"Irrashai!"

Salah seorang pegawai dari kedai kopi yang dia masuki menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Ah, kedai kopi yang dia kunjungi sangat sejuk dan tidak banyak orang disana. Matanya langsung melihat menu dan memutuskan untuk memesan ice caramel latte bersama dengan ham and cheese bagel.

"Terima kasih atas pesanannya."

Midorima hanya mengangguk dan membawa nampan berisi pesanannya ke meja di pojok ruangan, berdekatan dengan air conditioner tentunya. Langsung saja dasinya dilonggarkan dan membuka kancing teratasnya.

"Fuh..."

Tangannya mengambil gelas kopi dan langsung menegaknya nyaris setengah gelas. Puas dengan kopi, dia mengambil pisau dan garpu untuk memotong bagel miliknya yang berukuran cukup besar.

"...?"

Matanya memicing kala melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada tissue yang diletakan di bawah pisau dan garpu tadi.

'P.s I love you'

"..." Midorima mengambil tissue itu dan melihat ke arah counter dimana para pegawai bekerja. Ada 2 orang laki-laki dan 2 orang perempuan disana yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Apa yang menulis kalimat ini berada di antara mereka?

"Arigatou gosaimashita!"

Tidak terasa sudah satu jam dia duduk disana makan sambil mengamati pergerakan para pegawai satu per satu. Kalau Akashi tidak meneleponnya, mungkin sampai sekarang dia masih disana dan tidak ingat kalau shiftnya masih ada 4 jam lagi.

"Siapa..."

Ditatapnya kertas tissue dengan tulisan 'P.s I Love You' itu sekali lagi dan menyimpannya dengan baik di dalam kantung name tagnya, sebelum berjalan kembali ke rumah sakit. Sementara itu, sang pengirim kalimat itu memandangnya dari balik kaca jendela. Senyumnya mengembang kala dia tahu pesannya disimpan dengan baik oleh Midorima.

* * *

"Heeeee? Pengagum rahasia?" Pria blonde yang biasa dipanggil Kise itu terlihat terkejut saat Midorima memperlihatkan tissue itu.

"Ternyata kau bisa punya pengagum rahasia juga, Midorima." Timpal Aomine sebelum meminum birnya.

"Heee... Mido-chin sugoi..." Murasakibara pun ikutan nimbrung.

"Selamat, Midorima-kun. Akhirnya Midorima-kun memiliki pengagum rahasia."

"Selamat dariku juga, Shintarou."

Urat marah sudah telihat jelas pada dahinya. Tangannya mengepal erat sumpit yang daritadi dia pegang.

"Berisik, Nanodayo." Membetulkan kacamatanya. "Bukan berarti aku senang memiliki pengagum rahasia, nodayo."

"Ah, bilang saja kau ini senang, begitu saja kok repot." Aomine menambahkan lagi, yang berujung dilempar sumpit oleh Midorima. Kise tertawa puas.

"Sudah lupakan soal ini." Midorima kembali menyimpan kembali Tissue itu dan meminum oolong tea pesanannya. Dalam hatinya dia menyesal telah menceritakan soal ini pada teman-temannya yang pada kodratnya, hobi mem-bully dirinya.

"Ah, tapi Midorima-kun. Apa kau akan mencari orangnya?" Tanya Kuroko yang penasaaran.

"Entahlah." Jawab Midorima acuh tidak acuh.

"Eeeeh! Midorimacchi seharusnya mencari tahu siapa orangnya ssu!" Kise protes karena tidak setuju dengan jawaban Midorima.

"Betul juga apa yang dikatakan Ryouta. Apa perlu bantuanku, Shitarou?" Akashi sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya dan siap menekan tombol, tapi dihentikan Midorima yang menolaknya secara halus.

"Akan kucari sendiri. Tapi bukan berarti aku ingin tahu siapa orangnya, Nanodayo."

"Heh, dasar Tsunderima."

Dan sepasang sumpit milik Kuroko melayang ke dahi Aomine lagi.

* * *

'P.s I Love You'

Karena diam-diam penasaran, Midorima kembali ke kedai kopi itu dan mendapatkan sama persis dengan apa yang dia dapatkan minggu lalu. Lagi-lagi matanya melihat pergerakan para pegawai itu satu per satu. Tak ada yang nampak aneh.

"Ah, sudahlah."

Midorima memutuskan untuk langsung bertanya pada salah satu pegawai yang sedang membersihkan meja. Siapa tahu dia akan memberikan jawaban.

"Permisi." Midorima menepuk pundak pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu dan menunjukan tissuenya. "Apa kau tahu siapa yang menulis ini?"

Pria itu melihat tulisannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, pertanda kalau dia sendiri tidak tahu. atau dia pura-pura tidak tahu? Bisa saja kan satu toko bekerja sama.

"Haaah..." Midorima menghela nafas panjang. Kalau begini ceritanya, dia harus mencari tahu sendiri. Sungguh merepotkan.

* * *

Dan mengunjungi kedai kopi itu menjadi kegiatan mingguannya, ah, mungkin 3 kali seminggu pada hari senin, rabu dan jumat hanya demi mengetahui identitas pengirim pesan rahasia itu. Perlahan kalimat yang dikirimkan berubah. Sekarang, namanya sudah tertera pada tissue itu dengan emoticon wajah senyum dan sebuah tanda hati. Lama kelamaan Midorima menjadi malu membaca kalimat itu.

"Nanodayo..." Keluhnya pusing. Sudah delapan kalinya dia berkunjung dan masih belum ada petunjuk sedikitpun tentang penggemar rahasianya itu. Matanya tidak pernah menangkap siapa yang terlihat menulisi tissue ataupun kertas dan lainnya. Tapi keramaian pun cukup mengganggu kegiatan mengamatinya.

"Silahkan kopinya!"

Midorima mengambil kopi miliknya dan langsung melihat kertas Tissue.

'P.s I Love You Shin-chan :3'

KREK

Rasanya kacamata Midorima langsung retak saat membaca namanya yang mendadak berubah menjadi lucu seperti itu. Tanpa disadari olehnya, sang pengagum rahasia sudah tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Midorima yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

"Takao! Ngapain ketawa-ketawa? Sana kerja!"

"Ehehehe... Iya! Iya!"

Midorima melihat seseorang yang diomelin oleh bosnya dan memicingkan mata. Apakah itu orangnya? Seorang laki-laki ber-name tag Takao Kazunari?

"Hmmm..."

* * *

Besoknya Midorima mengunjungi kedai kopi itu lagi. Dengan sengaja dia datang dua hari berturut-turut karena dia tidak pernah melakukannya. Mungkin dengan cara ini dapat memancing pria itu keluar.

"Irasshai!"

Matanya langsung tertuju pada pria yang bernama Takao Kazunari itu yang berada di balik counter. Tidak terlalu terlihat, tapi Midorima langsung tahu kalau pria itu sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"Ice coffee latte take away." Pesannya. Kalau biasanya Midorima akan memilih untuk menunggu di meja biasanya, kali ini dia terus berdiri di depan counter, tepat di hadapan pria yang dia incar. Pergerakannya biasa saja, tidak ada yang aneh. Dia hanya sedang mencampur-campur kopi pesanannya dan langsung memberikannya pada Midorima begitu dia selesai. Midorima mengambil kopi dan tissuenya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kedai.

"..."

'P.s I Love Shin-chan '

Tissue itu tetap memiliki pesan yang selalu dia terima. Apakah prasangkanya salah? Tapi dia yakin betul kalau pria itulah yang selalu mengirimkan pesan-pesan ini!

Ah, bagaimana kalau dia datang disaat kedai kopi itu baru buka? Ada kemungkinan pria itu akan tertangkap basah olehnya kan?

* * *

Setelah beberapa hari, akhirnya Midorima mendapatkan hari offnya juga. Pada kesempatan ini, dia memutuskan untuk melakukan rencananya menangkap basah penggemar rahasianya. Hanya menggunakan kaus berwarna hijau seperti rambutnya dan celana jeans biru donker, dia berangkat menuju kedai yang sebenarnya cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Untung saja dia memiliki mobil. jadi itu bukanlah masalah untuknya.

"Irrashai..."

Kebetulan sekali saat Midorima melangkah masuk, hanya orang yang menjadi targetnya yang berada disana. Tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi. Dia terlihat sedang menulis-nulis sesuatu dan langsung disembunyikan dibalik lap.

"Maaf, kita belum buka. Silahkan kembali lagi dalam waktu-"

"Takao Kazunari."

Midorima mengeluarkan semua tissue bertuliskan pesan cinta itu dan meletakannya di atas meja. 10 lembar dijejerkan berdasarkan urutan yang dia dapat dari pertama kali sampai terakhir kali.

"Dibalik lap itu...yang kesebelas nanodayo." Ujarnya. Takao menghela nafas berat. Kalau seperti ini sih sudah ketahuan ya...

"Hai...hai... Aku kalah..." Menarik keluar tissue yang dia sembunyikan dan meletakannya di sebelah tissue yang kesepuluh. Tulisannya sama persis dengan 10 tissue yang lain.

"Gomen, gomen. Pasti ini membuat shin-chan jengkel."

"Hentikan nama panggilan itu nanodayo." Protes Midorima yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Takao. Takao malahan mengambil pena dan melanjutkan pesan yang kesebelas. Ditunjukannya tissue itu pada Midorima.

'P.s I Love You Shin-chan :3 3 from Takao'

Midorima terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum terbatuk. Entah mengapa dia merasa... Senang? Padahal awalnya Midorima jengkel sejengkel-jengkelnya. Tapi, sejak detik itu dia tidak pernah bisa melupakan pria misterius yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"I Love You, Shin-Chan."

"...Bakao."

Takao tersenyum lebar dengan sedikit rona pada pipinya, kala melihat Midorima tertunduk malu dengan kuping yang merah. Takao berjalan menuju pintu untuk menarik tirai agar seluruh jendela terbuka.

"Bakao."

Midorima sudah berada di belakang Takao dan menangkap bibir milik pria mungil itu seraya membalikan tubuhnya. Takao terdiam sedetik untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. tapi sebelum merespon, Midorima sudah pergi keluar kedai meninggalkan Takao sendiri.

"Hehehe..." Takao tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Midorima. Sudah lama Takao mengamati pria tinggi itu. Takao sudah tahu betul semua kebisaan Midorima sampai yang terkecil, termasuk sekarang.

"Dasar Shin-chan tsundere. Datang lagi, ya!"

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Holla, Nao disini!**

 **Setelah sekian lama minggat, akhirnya kembali juga, tapi di fandom KnB~ biasanya Nao bertenger di fandom Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts dan YunJae. Nggak ada yang nanya.**

 **Kepada para pembaca terima kasih banyak! Semoga ceritanya memuaskan dahaga (?)**

 **Special thanks kepada yang memberikan review pada FanFic-FanFic Nao yang sebelumnya!**


End file.
